In motor drive transistor inverters, close regulation of both the forward and reverse base current for each of the transistors is generally required in order to protect the transistors and limit switching losses. Typically, the current regulation is separately performed for each of the inverter transistors and is integrated with the on/off transistor drive logic. Although relatively straightforward, this approach lacks noise immunity in the logic function and tends to be costly, due to duplication of the current regulation function for the various transistors of the inverter.